Lesson 4
by BMIK
Summary: Or: How to NOT stage an apology Angeal/Yazoo Yaoi


**Heya! Okay, first I must bow down to all my awesome reviewers: I was quite speechless when I looked into my email inbox and found 18 reviews for the last chapter XD You are truly amazing, and this is also why this 'chapter', as some of you called it, is out way earlier than it should be. I just couldn´t resist...**

**So kudos go out to natzilla, Aeriths-Rain, BoomChick, bonjourmeadow, Soyna, oztan, Madisuzy, PurgatoryHeart, Trigger happy Chaingunner, Lenko, aubrieta, Shadow Haloed Angel, Labe, ashlunar, Rina76, Afuri, yuan3231, CandanceFace for reviewing and to my friend Chephren for betaing!**

**Now, enjoy^^**

**

* * *

**

Lesson 4 (or: How to NOT stage an apology )

"How´s it going?" Zack pulled down the zipper of his pants, rummaging a bit inside till he had found what he´d been searching for.

Yazoo just shrugged, languidly staring at the tiles in front of him.

The other boy gave a sigh as he pulled out his penis and then the sound of water hitting the urinal filled the awkward silence. If it hadn´t been so unhygienic, Zack might have scratched the back of his head, a habit he had adopted whenever he felt uneasy. It was no big deal to avoid each other at school but they had only one restroom on this floor and Zack had a really hard-to-ignore urge... Worst was that they were alone in here and so the gap between them became even more apparent since they couldn´t pretend to be busy talking to other boys.

Yazoo finished, zipping up and walking over to a row of slightly rundown sinks. They were decorated with blotches of soap (which was at least an indicator that someone used the detergents,) and the mirrors were cracked. The usual remarks were scribbled onto the tiles but everyone knew them by heart already, so they went ignored.

Zack looked back over his shoulder at Yazoo, who was quietly washing his hands, looking down at the water running over his fingers. It seemed that he had decided to ignore Zack´s presence... Which was probably the best thing to do but Zack just couldn´t bear it. He still felt bad about what had happened and he didn´t want them to be like this; he hated the tension and not knowing what to do about it. So out of reflex, he said the next best thing that came to mind, in a cheerful voice,

"So, my Dad´s been asking about you! How you're doing and all." Inwardly he congratulated himself to this very brilliant remark. This way he could get to know how Yazoo felt without having to ask directly. Angeal was a neutral topic. Or so he thought.

Yazoo looked like he was _bristling_, throwing Zack a dead glare through the mirror and then just wordlessly turned, walking to the door.

"O-okay, have a great day, nice talking to you! I gotta go to the training hall now but we can talk some time la-...later..." The door had fallen closed with a bang and Zack´s shoulders slumped. With a sigh, he finished his business and then grabbed his school bag to leave for training.

Yazoo had another class before he could finally leave. When he exited the school building, the sun was already low and orange. He briefly looked into the sky, letting the other few students pass him. Then he readjusted the backpack hanging from one shoulder and walked down the stairs, lost in thought.

"Yazoo."

The boy looked up in surprise but when he saw who´d actually called out to him, his expression became stony.

Angeal was leaning against his Hummer in front of the school yard, arms crossed. Pretty much like the last time they had seen each other here.

"Zack´s already gone," he said dismissively, attempting to walk by. He had nothing to say to Angeal and he doubted that the man had any ambitions to talk to him either. That much the General had made clear when he had thrown Yazoo out of his bedroom just a few weeks ago. Not that the boy cared. He didn´t… because he was sick of caring. So he just stopped.

"I know. I don´t want to talk to Zack. I want to talk to you." Angeal pushed himself off the car and made a step towards the boy, though avoiding infiltrating his private space.

Yazoo might have thought that he looked good with the olive colored shirt that was tight enough to show off his abs and hard, round biceps. There was something inexplicably manly about him that wasn´t just summed up in the way he moved or how his body was strong, taut and masculine. Maybe it was the authority that oozed from every pore of his being or the constant scowl that darkened his handsome features.

Well, whatever it was, it didn´t matter, because Yazoo didn´t care anymore. Period.

And naturally he didn´t care about what Angeal wanted to talk about either.

"My bus is coming."

"Please."

Now that was a first. Just like his own father, Angeal wasn´t the person to _ask _for anything. They ordered people around and people catered to their every wish. It was what they were used to, given their position, and it was very strenuous sometimes… and they were so stubborn and inflexible too! If Sephiroth told Yazoo to wash the dishes right that moment and Yazoo tried to argue that maybe it´d be more efficient to do them _after_ dinner so he didn´t have to do it twice, his father would just stubbornly cross his arms over his chest, give his sternest 'this isn´t about logic but about what _I_ want' glare and in the end, Yazoo´d have to do it anyways. As it was now, Angeal actually was on his knees, _begging_ Yazoo for a talk (well... almost), and it gave the youth some sense of control. He wasn´t just told what to do like a child but he was actually offered a choice whether he wanted to listen to what the man had to say or not. Someone was considering Yazoo´s own wishes. Well, that was definitely new.

"Fine. But I´m not getting into your car." He eyed the vehicle suspiciously. There would be too many memories and the balance of power would shift towards Angeal again. No, a neutral place it had to be.

To his surprise, Angeal nodded. "Do you know a place where we can be undisturbed?"

Yazoo had to think about that for a moment, not sure if he really wanted to be alone with Angeal anywhere. Then he replied slowly, "The gymnasium. It´s empty right now."

The man nodded and waited for Yazoo to lead the way, walking just beside him in silence. Angeal thought that he had grown, physically (mentally maybe), reaching up to the General´s broad shoulders now. The boy kept his emotions hidden behind a smooth wall of indifference, so very different from his own son. Zack was always an open book, not able to keep his state of mind at bay. If anything was wrong with him, Angeal usually knew before his son did; it was just a matter of reading his body language and sooner or later, the youth´d blurt it out anyway. Yazoo on the other hand was a closed book, a mysterious, strange being that Angeal couldn´t figure out, though it intrigued him to reveal the boy´s secrets, to open him up. He suspected that there were wonderful things hidden underneath that were worth the effort many times...

The gymnasium was a flat building standing a little aside from the main house and as Yazoo had said, one of the side doors was unlocked. They entered the dimly lit, empty hall, the smell of sweat and exertion instantly hitting their noses. It wasn´t an unpleasant odor though and reminded Angeal very much of their own training halls. The white and blue marks on the ground had fainted, trampled over by hundreds of running and jumping feet.

For a moment, a picture appeared before Angeal´s inner eye; the rows of seats were full of rooting, excited pupils but they were blurry and in the background. Instead the focus lay on a silver haired boy in shorts that showed off his long stretched legs, who was panting and running with the ball before his feet towards the goal. This thought inevitably led to another, post-game with the team entering the shower and there was just a tiny feeling of discomfort spiced with jealousy at the suspicion what might be going on there afterwards. Were there stolen glances at that divine, flawless body hit by steaming water? Angeal didn´t want to think about it.

"What did you want to talk about?"

Yazoo had turned around, leaning against one of the walls beside a ladder and watched the man who seemed strangely lost in thought, even though he kept staring at Yazoo.

It kind of pulled Angeal out of his reverie but the taste of the mental image was still lingering on the man´s mind. Out of a very spontaneous, possessive urge, the General felt his body move and before he knew it, he had the teenager pressed against the wall, their lips crushing. His hands were diving into Yazoo´s silver mane, feeling through the silky strands.

Surprised by the sudden attack, Yazoo had opened his mouth to voice protest but before he could utter one word, a hungry, slick tongue was already infiltrating him, swirling around and exploring the wet cave. The young man resisted for a few seconds, trying to push his molester away, but the heated kiss didn´t fail to have an effect on him and eventually his protest melted away. With an almost resigned moan, Yazoo ceased to push against Angeal´s chest, his arms becoming limp and his finger´s curling into the man´s shirt to pull him closer instead. For a moment, the boy hated himself for his weakness when it came to the man… but his smell and warm body were such an incredible turn on, as well as Angeal´s determination, the unquestioned ease with which he just took what he wanted. It made Yazoo feel weak in the knees and involuntarily shudder in the man´s embrace.

As he felt the boy arch into him, Angeal´s movements became a little less forceful, knowing that he had him where he wanted him (surprisingly enough, Angeal just realized that very moment that he wanted Yazoo right here.) He was a bit shocked by his own boldness but it was too late to retreat now. First, Angeal wouldn´t have known what to say, how to explain his momentary blackout and justify it, so every action that helped to prolong the inevitable awkward post-situation was welcome. Secondly, Angeal had a rock hard snake in his pants that twitched longingly and demandingly towards the boy. In his presence, Angeal just lost control, something that happened to him very scarcely.

For now, he didn´t want to think about it, just let his body and needs take lead. Yazoo felt the long erection poke into his leg and sighed, lids dropping. His hands had started to roam over the man´s strong chest, feeling up the nipples poking out from underneath the fabric. He brushed over it with his fingertips, Angeal sighed into his mouth.

It made Yazoo´s own loins stir and his pants tighten. Angeal´s wild hands wandered down over the boy´s ears, his neck and throat, his shoulders and sides down to the lower belly and eventually he stroked over the teen´s waistband and over his lap. By now Angeal knew that lithe figure quite well, from their former adventures and he also knew where to touch to make the boy gasp and moan into his ravaging mouth. Yazoo´s taste on his tongue was exquisite, a mixture of faint mint (probably from bubble gum) and an undefined sweetness. Angeal couldn´t get enough of it; if he could have, he´d have eaten the teen. It certainly looked like it too. The heavy breathing of their moving, hard bodies echoed through the empty hall, amplified and heightening their desires.

Angeal´s deft fingers fumbled with the buttons of Yazoo´s school uniform, opened the trousers and into his hand sprang a solid, leaking erection. It fit perfectly into the palm of Angeal´s hand, as if it was made for it. The General closed his fingers around it, stroking up firmly, cupping the head and squeezing it. The result was another half moan, half whimper that let another rush of blood gush into Angeal´s own dick. With his free hand, Angeal pushed Yazoo´s pants down further, finally breaking the kiss. Instead his mouth explored Yazoo´s throat that was willingly offered to him, his tongue licked over the boy's erect nipple through the white shirt, making it wet and translucent. It turned pink and clung to the wrinkled fabric. Gently biting down, Angeal made his way down, crouching and pushing the shirt up to trail with his tongue over a prominent hipbone. All the while he pushed Yazoo´s pants further down, over his knees. When he came face to face with Yazoo´s cock, he took a deep breath but then he softly pressed his lips against the pulsing organ. It was warm, musky … velvety and Angeal found that he liked it. While he carefully lifted the boy´s left leg to pull the pants over the teen's foot, he parted his lips, suckling at the erect flesh.

Yazoo rested his head against the wall, letting Angeal do to him whatever he wanted because it felt so good. He wanted his cock in the man´s mouth but this delicious torture made him even more excited. The skin on his scalp tingled, his limbs felt heavy and his cheeks were so warm... Yazoo´s hands found their way into Angeal´s hair, diffusely stroking through it. Surprisingly it was much softer than it looked.

Giving in to the soft pressure that pushed his face closer to the cock against his lips, Angeal let his moist tongue flick over the glans, felt the smooth, hard texture, tasted the clear precum. He was done with the second foot as well, Yazoo standing in front of him wearing nothing but his shoes and his shirt. It was a most arousing sight, especially with his young cock poking out from under the uniform. Angeal licked over the thin slit that cut the boy´s head in half and then traveled down over the underside of the hard on, tracing a prodding vein until he reached heavy testicles. The General´s fingers stroked up Yazoo´s leg, his inner thigh that was willingly spread and presented to the man´s heated touches. The boy´s cock was pressed flush to his abdomen by Angeal´s exploring mouth but bobbed back when Angeal stood up. He gripped Yazoo´s legs with both hands and hoisted the young man up, at the same time claiming his swollen lips again. When his cock was sandwiched between their sweaty hot bodies, Yazoo groaned something incomprehensible. A string of saliva stretched between them when Angeal let go to nip at Yazoo´s ear.

His clothed cock rubbed against Yazoo´s spread buttocks and drove him almost crazy. Being strong enough to hold his lover with one arm, the General hurriedly opened his trousers, sighing with relief when the constraint loosened.

Effortlessly, his cock slipped between Yazoo´s ass cheeks, the boy sharply breathing in when the fat organ slithered over his perineum and the tight wrinkle. It clenched nervously, longingly. Yazoo clung to the General´s neck, both arms drawn around him and breathed into the man´s hair, ruffling a few strands. Though he felt like a bitch in heat, incredibly aroused and his mind swimming, he sighed,

"Ah, I can´t... no condoms..."

"'s all right," Angeal muttered. He didn´t have any either because he hadn´t thought this would happen. They didn´t have any lube. "You´re very... responsible... I admire that..."

Yazoo sighed again and it sounded a bit relieved to Angeal. The earlobe he had suckled at was abandoned in favor of a gentle kiss with slowly swirling tongues. Angeal rotated his pelvis at a slow pace, feeling Yazoo´s cock rub against his shirt and taut muscles, wetting it a bit with precum. The olive color turned to a dark, almost black anthracite there but the General didn´t notice. He just saw marble skin and silver, felt fleshy, strong thighs in his hands that he couldn´t resist kneading. The sound of Yazoo´s ragged breaths, his strangled, deep moans that rumbled in his chest, the little hitches when his cock brushed against his hot entrance.

To get more friction, Angeal pushed the boy´s cheeks closer together that they clenched around his full cock that effortlessly slipped back and forth between them. The friction was mind-numbing, sending tremors up the General´s spine that spread to every limb and curled in his belly.

The pleasure was rocking through them in waves, gliding from one body to the next, almost crushing them, washing them away into the open sea where no boundaries mattered, where there was nothing but sexual rapture and pleasure.

Angeal´s heartbeat had doubled, pounding in his chest. Maybe it was just because of the physical exertion, the adrenaline speeding through his veins, the arousal. Maybe it was also because Yazoo tasted so soft in his mouth, so good and right in his arms. The boy was nudging him with his tongue, battling him slowly, expertly. For his tender age, Yazoo was a great kisser but he might have more experience than Angeal when it came to that matter, despite the 18 years that lay between them. The thought stirred that hot half-anger inside him that was not directed at Yazoo himself but the people he was with and his thrusts became sharper and fiercer again.

"Uhhhgn!" Yazoo moaned, pressing his lips against Angeal´s shoulder, biting down. He felt so hot and needy down there, their flushed genitals so full and ripe. Whenever Angeal´s cock brushed against his asshole, whenever the veined, hard rod slipped over the tight muscle, an ice cold stroke of lighting rippled from that bundle of raw nerves right into his brain, freezing it, making him go weak and arch as if he´d been electrocuted the next moment. He couldn´t do anything against it, his body constricted on its own. Angeal made him move like a puppet, brushing over a sensitive spot and playing with his strings masterfully.

The man´s new found aggression made him only hornier, if that was possible. Yazoo´s balls felt so tight, so heavy, his whole nether regions were on fire.

"I-I´m close," he warned, burying his head in the nape of the General´s neck.

It shot a thrill through Angeal´s belly, his heart jumped, as did his cock.

"Then come, come for me," he growled, immensely turned on. That was him, doing this to the boy, and it was Yazoo doing this to him, turning him into a feral, wild beast that abandoned all reason, all morals, everything he valued, and it felt so surprisingly good! It brightened his day and he missed and craved it when Yazoo wasn´t there...

"HolyfuckingBITCH!"

His train of thought was interrupted, when he felt Yazoo tremble violently and then there was wetness on his belly and the boy muttered a string of curses that always seemed to accompany his climax. Under normal circumstances, Angeal would have reprimanded him to watch his language. In this case it just pushed him over the edge, hard.

He shoved his cock between Yazoo´s cheeks one last time, the thin skin connecting his shaft with the head stretched to the limit and then Angeal shot his semen all over Yazoo´s ass. It spurted from the tip onto flushed, perfect skin, then there dripped out some more and another spurt again before there was nothing left. Angeal had almost crushed Yazoo into the wall but the boy didn´t seem to mind. He was still clinging to Angeal but laxly now.

With a satiated, low sigh, the General withdrew his cock, leaving a creamy trail that glistened on the little hole nestled between Yazoo´s cheeks. The youth´s member had softened but Angeal didn´t want to break the closeness yet, holding on to him, gently stroking over his thigh. It was Yazoo who eventually lifted his head and struggled so the man let him go.

As soon as his feet were on solid ground again, Yazoo bent down to gather his pants, briefly hesitating when Angeal held a tissue towards him. Then he just took it, cleaned away the traces of their heavy petting with a dignity and grace that awed the General. With the same air, he pulled up his pants and grabbed his school bag that had tumbled to the floor at one point. The sun just barely shone into the hall now.

"I have to catch my bus. I assume we are done 'talking' now anyway."

"Wait, this isn´t what I wanted to talk about at all." Angeal hurriedly tucked his satiated cock back in, slicking back some bangs that had fallen into his face during their little, and very unintended quicky.

Uncertainly, Yazoo stopped his movements but then he crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the wall. Angeal inwardly sighed at the rejecting stance but he guessed he deserved it. Yazoo didn´t trust him and he had every right not to.

"First, I want to apologize for the harsh words I spoke to you. They were not appropriate and I had no intention of hurting you when I said them. I guess I felt overwhelmed by the situation."

Yazoo simply blinked but that was the only reaction he showed. 'Not appropriate' put it very nicely... and wasn´t Angeal an adult? Adults didn´t feel overwhelmed. It was their job to be in charge and know what they were doing, wasn´t it? Especially a General... but then again they were only human as well, weren´t they? Angeal looked very human right now, contrite and honestly sorry.

"Okay..." What else was Yazoo supposed to say now? Even the apology didn´t make things undone. It still hurt being rejected by someone he respected. Yazoo didn´t mind being called a whore by his school mates, because they weren´t any better (they were all horny teenagers after all,) but Angeal was classy and someone important.

Sensing the boy´s reluctance, Angeal gritted his teeth. At least Yazoo hadn´t turned and just left, which had been a very acute possibility. Maybe it was futile now to say the rest but they had come so far and Angeal had thought so long about the words he wanted to say... Now he had messed up of course, by jumping the teenager like a perverted old man.

"And... I didn´t mean it when I said that I didn´t want to see you again. I like you, Yazoo."

The youth in question was too baffled for words, needing to close his mouth with a click of his teeth.

"Okay," he said again, adding lamely, "Well, I like you too."

He wasn´t used to people being like that; honest and without all that cool and superior attitude. Kids his age were always so busy appearing bored and like nothing could bother them, always having an easy remark on their lips.

Angeal was so different in that way, so... adulty, if that was even a word. Yazoo didn´t know how to handle that; he could make snarky retorts or appear unaffected as well but Angeal wasn´t like them. He was opening his heart and didn´t hide behind a silly facade.

It was Angeal´s turn to be surprised now because he had expected something cold and rejecting. There was a strange silence that made Angeal feel like a shy little boy again but maybe it was just the surroundings. Clearing his throat, he took control of the situation again, taking the last step.

"I am glad to hear that, especially after the things I did to you. I haven´t showed you my good side and I would like to redeem that, if you´d let me."

"Sure," Yazoo agreed but then he hesitated, tilting his head. "How so?"

"Well, maybe we can meet some time. We could go somewhere, have a coffee, talk..."

At the blank expression Yazoo sported, the General inwardly cringed. Maybe he should have offered something else, something cool and hip. He should have asked Zack what it was kids were doing these days...

"Like... a date?"

"...Yes, I guess so."

"All right," Yazoo said quietly, still sounding hesitant, as if he expected that Angeal´d burst out laughing at him any minute. The man couldn´t even blame him, he´d done something similar to him once before already.

"I have time this Saturday. Zack is away with a group of friends. We could meet at the mall, around 1500 hours?"

"Sure. Dad´s at some conference then, he´ll be away till Sunday afternoon," Yazoo replied, only vaguely thinking that there was something off about it but he was too caught up in his own situation right now to pay it any more mind. Angeal had actually asked him out on a _date_.

"Great, I´m very much looking forward to it." The General actually smiled, even if it was a tiny one. Yazoo had never seen the man do anything else but scowl, as far as he could remember, but it suited Angeal. He didn´t say anything about it but mirrored the expression.

"Me too..." His eyes drifted off to the big clock hanging on the wall and he sobered up. "I have to go now."

Angeal followed his gaze and nodded. He had to get home as well, Zack was about to get back from training and he still had to get dinner ready.

"I will see you Saturday then." He watched the boy wave a short good bye and then, shaking his head, walked back to his car.

end ~

* * *

**This could be the end end... or could it? That really depends on you and whether you want more or not XD**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy Advent Children and I do not make any money from this. I would if I could. Anyone want to pay me? :P


End file.
